


Гнев мой наелся

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Are You Afraid of the Dark?
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Dark Carnival, Gen, Magic, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual tenderness, Regrets, Slice of Life, Transformation, Which backfires bloodily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Карнавал забрал Рейчел с собой.арт: https://insyna.tumblr.com/post/613694465132068864/my-what-if-version-of-rachel-carpenter-who-was
Relationships: Rachel Carpenter & Mr. Tophat
Kudos: 4





	1. С её стороны

Карнавал был ленивым местом, когда в нем не было необходимости.

Палатки стояли под черным небом, на небе не было звёзд, она зевала, спотыкаясь о вбитые в землю колышки — в ямках около гвоздей земля кровоточила, полосы на шатрах, чем ближе спускались к земле, тем сизоватее и затертее выглядели, протоптанные дорожки чуть пузырились у нее под подошвами – бродить между фургончиков можно было бесконечно, но в действительности из гримерки она выходила нечасто. Не было особенной необходимости.

Здесь все так работало: не было необходимости — они не давали представления, не было необходимости — она не выходила наружу, не было необходимости — и не было неба.

Во времени необходимости тоже не было, зачем оно им?

Продавленной бок малиновой оттоманки был жёстким и почти влажным на ощупь — она спала здесь после представлений, перед представлениями и пока им не нужно было на манеж. Теплый оранжеватый свет ложился на красные стены гримерки неровными пятнами. Колени чуть холодило, так что она подтянула к себе ноги, примяла ладонями жесткую пышную юбку – такую светлую, что в полумраке она почти светилась. Воротник кололся и царапал лицо, она оттянула его, чтобы легче дышалось. 

Когда Карнавал опять откроется для посетителей только эта гримерка останется такой, какая есть, снаружи все станет другим: все будет во флажках и огнях и станет таким быстрым.

Все они тогда проснутся.

Она лениво потянулась за чашкой — той, которая держалась еле-еле на краешке гримерного столика. В какой-нибудь из них, забытых тут и там, должно бы оказаться что-нибудь сносное — в той, которая стояла возле Головы, наверняка что-то было, но вставать не хотелось. Она поковыряла ногтем дымчатый помпон на груди, легла щекой на сгиб локтя и медленно прикрыла глаза.

Было тихо, вдалеке ксилофон слабо звенел, и стоило прикрыть глаза, как ее начало легко покачивать, как будто оттоманку спустили на воду. Сквозь красные пятна медленно проступило черное, высокое небо, звёзды, пришитые к нему грубыми стежками, тихонько жужжали, как заводные, механические мухи. Они отставали от неба и расползались в стороны, по кулисам. Кулисы разошлись в стороны, открывая светлую комнату с огромными окнами. Прочь от нее тянулись ряды столов, за каждым было по человеку. Она тоже сидела за столом, и у нее в руках был карандаш, и она…

Звякнуло — она дернула головой на звук.

В лицо лезли волосы, красные стены тесной гримерки обнимали ее снова, от воротника чесалась шея, под руку давил жесткий подлокотник оттоманки. Он грохнул за собою входной дверью, стряхивая с плеча нитки стекляруса и одергивая на ходу пиджак.

Черт — она действительно хотела досмотреть тот сон.

Он всегда приходил, когда вздумается. Технически это были его фургончик и его гримерка, но что ж: она тоже всегда была здесь. В Карвале все было не только для него, но и для нее тоже.

Он фыркал, как лошадь, тер голову рукой, зажав шляпу подмышкой, прошел, не глядя по сторонам, до стены, вернулся обратно к дверям. Развернулся опять. Его красный пиджак почти сливался со стенами — она наблюдала, не двигаясь. Он зацепил носком сапога ножку трюмо, трюмо звякнуло, он выругался. Лица с афиш смотрели на них молча.

Потом он перехватил ее взгляд через зеркало и остановился. Лампы трюмо, скрывшийся у него за спиной делали его вытянутым черным пятном, со слабо различимым выражением на лице. В зеркале у ее отражения на щеке остались влажные красные полосы — кажется, во сне она размазала румяна.

— Ты здесь.

Она здесь. Где ей ещё быть?

Он отбросил шляпу — потому будет искать и винить ее – сел рядом, стащил сапоги, тяжело уронил их на пол и вытянулся на оттоманке во весь рост. Неудобно устроил плечо и лег щекой ей на колени, поверх газовой юбки — но ей снова не было видно, что у него творилось с лицом, и это было хорошо.

Хоть бы только он не завел опять своих странных разговоров. Что значит: «ты помнишь, что было раньше?» Она всегда была здесь, время от времени Карнавал открывался до посетителей, так всегда было, что значит «раньше»? 

Неудивительно, что он был вечно недовольным.

Какое ещё "раньше"?

Он повернулся, устраиваясь у нее на коленях. Приподнял голову, опираясь на локоть, коротко прижался губами к ее колену за краем юбки, и отвернулся опять.

Так, значит.

Она прерывисто вдохнула. Отложила неплотно сплетенную косу себе на плечо — и провела ладонью по его волосам.

Терпение. Важнее всего – терпение. 

Она вела ладонью равнодушно, сосредоточившись на ритме, слева-направо, от макушки к кончикам. Её светлые лёгкие манжеты тянулись за ее руками — она не стала их подтягивать повыше. 

Кажется, он жаловался, что-то опять пошло не так – если бы она хотела услышать, что он ей говорил, она бы слушала. Она прикрыла глаза: пока посетителей нет, здесь и заняться толком нечем. Было тихо, ей почти не слышно было ксилофона. В голове стучало: так, значит. Голова у нее на коленях была тяжёлая.

Она наклонилась. Браслеты поблескивали в свете лампы и тихонько позвякивали, пока она методично откладывала в сторону пряди у него над виском.

Браслеты взвизгнули, когда она схватила его зубами за ухо, изо всей силы стискивая челюсти.

Хрящ у нее под зубами хрустнул.

Он дёрнул головой и только потом закричал — ее челюсть звонко щелкнула, когда виском он вписался ей под подбородок. Было больно, но зубов она не разжала, чувствуя, как кожа поддается, как горький привкус чужой крови наполняет ей рот. Она пошла на поводу у инстинкта и вцепилась обеими руками в его волосы, чтобы он не мог вырваться.

Ее распирало изнутри, она тряслась от смеха и сжимала челюсти сильнее, как будто боролась за свою жизнь.

Пальцы, которыми он пытался расжать ее зубы были просто шуткой.

Она выдержала ещё секунду, ещё две – и только потом отпустила его и откинулась назад. Наконец-то захохотала в голос, широко раскрывая рот. 

Да, челюсть ныла.

Она вытерла губы рукой, потом размазала ржавые разводы по боку оттоманки. Может, высохнет, и будет незаметно. Привкус крови во рту был тошнотворным, но она рассмеялась опять.

Пока ее трясло спазматически, столько всего успело произойти – он был теперь на ногах, босой, и его шея влажно блестела. От тусклого света лампы все казалось красновато-оранжевым, и одежда, и волосы, и кожа. Даже его черная кровь. Он ощупывал шею пальцами так трепетно, попутно размазывая по ней влагу, как будто она вскрыла ему шею. 

Пфф.

Всего лишь едва-едва прокусила. Подумаешь.

— Что ты делаешь?!.

Он шипел, глядя на влажную ладонь, как будто не мог поверить тому, что видит – а она от одного вида его растерянного лица опять сложилась пополам. От хохота даже дышать было тяжело. Он плюнул, отвернулся и зло уставился на нее из отражения, весь красный, злой и всклокоченный. 

Комедия, честное слово. 

Она проговорила, все ещё подрагивая:

— Дать тебе платок? — так широко улыбаться было больно. Но ему действительно не стоило ее трогать. — Хочешь?

Она подцепила вялый серый бант на кончике косы, ковырнула его — и потянула. Платок кончился спутанными кружевами, она отделила его от волос и встряхнула. Товарного вида он от этого не приобрел, но помогать в планах у нее и не было:

— Сойдет?

Он смотрел молча на серую кружевную тряпку у нее в руках, которую она только что вынула из карманной вселенной, которой были ее волосы. Цивилизованная была ситуация, ни дать, ни взять.

— Оставь себе, – он приложил ладонь к пострадавшему уху, просто поверх волос, глядя ей прямо в глаза – и по горлу у него прошла волна, как будто под кожей у него двигалось что-то крупное.

А потом он вдруг коротко и резко улыбнулся – она автоматически отодвинулась и сжала платок в кулаке – развернулся на носках, все еще босой. 

И ей осталось только настороженно наблюдать за тем, как он ходит со всей непринужденностью, расчесывается, подводит глаза — и демонстративно не встречается с ней глазами. Лампочки на зеркале легонько гудели. Напряженное молчание висело над их головами.

Странно.

Она ждала реакции поярче. Он не попытался вскрыть ей грудную клетку? Не попытался даже ударить? Даже не вынул свою игрушку с оранжевым камнем на навершии, и не стал ей угрожать? (Игрушка была занимательная, ей всегда хотелось подковырнуть камень ногтем и глянуть, что будет).

Неужели он искренне поставил подготовку выше всего остального? — дрожащее предвкушение почти заставило ее задать вопрос вслух. — Неужели скоро они будут давать представление? 

Она прислушалась к себе и разочарованно откинулась на спинку оттоманки: нет, не похоже, она бы почувствовала. Карнавал показал бы ей — это место любило ее. Каждый колышек, каждая полоса на шатрах, каждый дюйм пузырящейся земли был для нее, когда она в них нуждалась.

И она уже давно бы спала, и так бы время до представления прошло быстрее – если бы не он. 

Голосок в голове подбросил ехидное: что ж, как для хозяина Карнавала, было слишком много вещей, которые он просто не мог взять в толк, хотя, казалось бы, они были такими простыми — куда проще?

«Что было раньше?» — она поморщилась от одного воспоминания. — «Раньше», пфф.

Веки снова медленно начали наливаться тяжестью. Пока он не ушел, не хотелось засыпать – может, он ждёт, пока она уснет? Он же не сможет сделать из нее скорпиона, пока она будет спать? 

Нет, Карнавал ему не позволит. Карнавал ее защитит. 

Думать было тяжело. Кто-то приглушил свет? Сквозь полуприкрытые веки нарисованные лица с афиш смотрели на нее ласково. Нет места лучше, чем дом — и она была дома: звоночки ксилофона укачивали ее, тусклые золотые звёзды были пришиты к небу прочно. 

Карнавал был ленивым местом, когда некого было развлекать. Светлая комната, забитая детьми, легко покачивалась у нее перед глазами.

Она не имела значения.


	2. С его стороны

Таким нормальным, как сейчас, он не чувствовал себя десятилетиями — и это было отвратительно.

Горько пахло сухими цветами. Рейчел отключилась в темном углу, и больше всего на свете — глядя через зеркало на то, как мерно у нее поднимается и опускается грудная клетка — ему хотелось вернуть ее туда, где он ее взял. Залеченное ухо ныло, как проклятое.

Он запустил руки в волосы. Это просто паранойя.

Кинул взгляд через плечо: ты только глянь на нее, без задних ног дрыхнет, разрисованная и разодетая, как будто здесь родилась и выросла. Помпоны, воротник. Отвратительно.

Он потянулся к уху пальцами. Отдернул их. С ухом все нормально. И это все равно мелочь.

(Как долго нужно убеждать себя, что все в порядке, чтобы всё-таки убедить?)

Но, серьезно — ты только глянь на нее. Лежит, перемазанная белилами, в белом платье, как утопленница и, не просыпаясь, оттягивает воротник на горле — как будто родилась тут и выросла. А когда проснется, опять будет вести себя не как болванчик без мозгов, или яичная скорлупа на месте того, что было человеком, а как полноценная часть Карнавала, с чистым листом вместо памяти — это ж что такое? Это ж кто разрешил? Это ж кому пришло в голову такое устроить?

(Ему, ему в голову пришло).

В темном углу Рейчел Карпентер, Дамоклов меч, нависший над его шеей, посапывала во сне.

Он лег лицом на руки.

Он так гордился своей идеей сыграть на опережение. Все было просто: если знаешь, что подозрительный ребенок доведет тебя до смерти — можно бояться его и ждать, но еще можно заранее найти его и забрать с собой. Это же перечеркнет предсказания из того старого контракта? Просто сделай свою погибель своей подчиненной — и все твои проблемы решены. Никто больше не сможет тебя убить. Смешно же будет? Ура, единственное существо, которое могло с тобой справиться, теперь часть твоего Карнавала.

Это счастливый конец. Дамоклов меч сняли со стены и используют как нож для бумаг.

Ухо ныло.

Он переждал пока пальцы перестанут дрожать и стянул с правой руки перчатку. Кисточка попыталась выскочить у него из ладони, но он перехватил ее покрепче и прижал к щеке.

Все всегда можно поправить. Можно пожертвовать, например, пальцами, и быть готовым, к тому, что они будут прокушены — взять ее за воротник, прямо сейчас, встряхнуть и с применением магии приказать ей вспомнить его. Выбросить ее в наружность в следующий раз, когда Карнавал откроет двери для новой крови — долго она там проживет, снаружи, без воспоминаний и без денег? Сможет ли она теперь вообще выжить снаружи после того, как Карнавал переварил и переделал ее?

Хороший вопрос.

Но как она смела его забыть, вместе со всеми глупостями вроде школы, родителей и друзей? Она была единственной, кто помнил. Его отличный план имел непредвиденные последствия.

Он сжал кисточку крепче, с силой швырнул ее на пол и крепко прижал ладонь ко рту, тяжело дыша. Волосы налипли ему на виски.

Дышать. Нужно дышать.

Он пробежался пальцами по столешнице и сделал усилие: поднял глаза.

Ну нет, что за это лицо? Что за выражение? Он растянул губы, глядя прямо в глаза своему отражению. Им нужно бодрое безумие, чтобы пережить ещё один день в темноте, без ярких огней, без новых душонок, без бестолковой массовки, без криков и сахарной ваты. И ему совсем не нужно быть рациональным. Рациональность не его конек, он здесь в первую очередь потому что…

(Скрип метала и крики).

У него слишком много забот, чтобы тратить время на чувство вины. Не надо забывать: в ходу бодрое безумие. И жертв нужно развлекать, пока они не размякнут.

Он растянул рот пошире.

Так каков план? Незаметно избавиться от нее, чтобы даже Карнавал не понял, что чего-то не хватает?

Он развернулся на стуле и привалился спиной к столешнице.

Ужасно уместно — вот, как она выглядела, ковыряя во сне мятый серый помпон. Как будто была на своем месте. Но если ее место здесь, где его место?

Руки похолодели. Что, ему страшно? Нет, конечно нет. Его магия может все, она ему дорого стоила.

Ему совсем не страшно, что магия на ней не сработает. Что Карнавал сделал выбор. Что он сам остался в прошлом и пока просто не отдает себе в этом отчёта.

Ему совсем не страшно.


End file.
